The Administrative Core of the UCLA CFAR will provide infrastructure support that adds value to all AIDSrelated research and programs at UCLA. The Administrative Core is responsible for overseeing all operational and governance aspects of the UCLA CFAR. The joint administration of the UCLA CFAR and the AIDS Institute provides the following forms of support for the CFAR: fiscal administration and grants management, procurement of equipment and supplies, short- and long-range planning, administrative support for CFAR symposia, colloquia, and think tanks (including financial, editorial, graphic-design, and logistical support), development of educational programs for scientists and laypersons, on-campus and community-based outreach activities, administrative support for seed grant and fellowship reviews, compliance with all UCLA, University of California and NIH requirements, marketing and fund-raising, respond to requests for information and assistance (from the NIH, from our colleagues and collaborators, from the press and public), and supervision of all of the day-to-day activities of the CFAR. The Administrative Core will provide efficient, effective management of all CFAR programs through an accessible, streamlined and responsive administrative operation. The Administrative Core is overseen jointly by the Principal Investigator of the CFAR, Dr. Jerome Zack, and the Co-Pi of the CFAR, Dr. In/in Chen, who is also the Director of the UCLA AIDS Institute. The specific aims of this Core are: Aim 1. Program Development: Develop, implement and coordinate programs that support the wideranging research activities of the UCLA CFAR through a flexible and responsive administrative structure designed to maximize access to information and assistance, to enhance communication and to encourage collaboration. Aim 2. New Investigator Development: Facilitate the work of all UCLA AIDS researchers, but particularly junior, new and minority investigators, through specific mechanisms, such as mentorship programs and assistance with IRB applications, human-subject recruitment, data analysis, and grant writing, that reduce time, costs, and effort. Aim 3. Business Affairs Administration: To provide an infrastructure dedicated to AIDS research through funding of administrative services and overall coordination of research activities, think tanks, seed grant reviews and other activities of the CFAR.